


Departures

by Bertul



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-24
Updated: 2016-01-24
Packaged: 2018-05-15 21:32:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5800924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bertul/pseuds/Bertul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jason says goodbye to Nico at the airport.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Departures

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [this](http://minuiko.tumblr.com/post/111437825562/long-distance-au).

There’s something about airports that Jason has always found miserable. Maybe not so much when he’s picking someone – say, his boyfriend - up from Arrivals, but when said boyfriend is about to board a flight back to Venice? They’re absolutely _awful_.

“I hate this,” he hears Nico mumble into his collarbone, and just tightens his grip around Nico’s waist in response because what else can he do right now except nod in agreement?

“I just-” Nico breaks off with a sigh, winding his fingers around Jason’s free hand in a way that still makes his heart flutter even after all this time. “It just really sucks, and I… I didn’t think it would be this hard, you know?”.

And yeah, Jason knows.

They’d talked about it, before they started ‘officially’ dating (although everyone they knew reacted to the news they were now a couple with a near unanimous “Well, _duh_.”), about the distance and the time difference between them and how to make it work, challenges they’d been prepared for. He just hadn’t anticipated some of the simpler ones to come their way.

Jason’s never been one to consider himself a touchy-feely kind of person, not in the same way as Percy or Piper are, but there are times when he hears Nico’s voice and just physically aches with the need to pull him close, or kiss him, or even just hold his hand and feel skin on skin. Skype and phone calls are nice and all, but in a way it just _hurts_ , seeing and hearing his boyfriend so close and yet so far, and all the wishing in the world can’t change the fact that half the time Nico isn’t even in the same country as he is, or even on the same damn continent.

Sometimes at his lowest moments, not that he’d ever admit it to anyone (least of all Nico), Jason wonders why they even bother continuing like this.

“You’d better get going, your flight’s going to be leaving soon.” is all he finally gets out, feeling like a traitor as he says it.

“In a minute,” Nico whines into Jason’s jacket, and Jason’s arms wrap tightly around him again almost on instinct, trying to keep him close for just another hour, minute, second, _anything_. “Don’t wanna go.”

“Yeah, me neither.” is all he can bring himself to reply. “What time will you get back?”

“Like, twenty four hours from now. I’ve got a layover in New York six hours in. I’ll call you then, okay?”

“Sure.” Jason grins, trying not to let the impending departure sour the last proper moment he’ll get with his boyfriend until god-knows-when. “I love you.”

“Love you too, Jason.”

 

He feels Nico’s absence by his side all the way back home.


End file.
